Richie Carter
Richard "Richie" Carter was a character in Emmerdale who appeared from Episode 2525 (19th May 1999) to Episode 2949 (29th June 2001) followed by a brief appearance in Episode 4806 (16th October 2007) when Victoria Sugden wanted to get the truth on her mother Sarah Sugden's death in 2000, of which Richie was a witness to. Richie was introduced as a mate of Scott Windsor and had a fetish for dating much older women such as Viv Windsor and Sarah Sugden herself. Richie was played by actor Glenn Lamont. Biography Backstory Richie Carter was born on the 4 October 1980 to Denise Carter. Richie was of mixed race. Whether Denise was married to his father at the time he was born is unknown. 1999-2001 Richie Carter was a friend of Scott Windsor. He later got involved in a drunken tirade with Viv Windsor, Scott's mum, who was over 20 years older than him. He later moved into the Sugden household at their farm in Emmerdale Village. He later went into business with fellow young entrepreneur Scott Windsor. Richie's love for older women never abated and he began and affair with Jack's wife Sarah Sugden after her marriage to Jack was in difficulties. Sarah was 48 and Richie was 20, an age gap of 28 years. She was almost old enough to be his granny. Sarah later ended the affair after she got custody of Victoria and tried to get back with Jack. One dark night Richie lured Sarah into the barn at the farm to try and win her back. Hearing someone enter the farm they both assumed it to be Jack so they climbed up a ladder and hid behind a haybale. It was actually Jack's adopted son Andy Sugden, who had come to set fire to the barn in hope of winning compensation from the insurance company to solve Jack's money problems. Richie managed to escape down the ladder to avoid the flames but Sarah was too scared. Richie was blown to his feet by a mini blast which destroyed the ladder. Richie wanted to save her but was persuaded to escape to safety. Jack rushed out having seen the action and saw Richie lying on the ground coughing and spluttering. Seconds later the barn blew up killing Sarah instantly. The remains of her body were found the following day. In June 2001, Richie left Emmerdale to start afresh. 2007 Richie returns briefly in 2007, after Victoria Sugden wants to know the truth about the killing of her mother Sarah. Richie doesn't want to get Andy into trouble and so he explains that he was responsible to get Sarah to talk but tried saving her, not realising that she wouldn't jump. Scared that Victoria will call the cops, he quickly leaves without telling anyone. As of 2018, Richie's whereabouts are unknown. Memorable info Birthday: 4th October 1980 Full Name: Richard Carter Family Mother Denise Carter See also Richie Carter - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1999. Category:Characters last seen in 2007. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:1980 births.